Endless Bond
by V3Yagami
Summary: Bertemu, saling mengenal, menjadi dekat, kemudian saling jatuh cinta. Itulah yang terjadi pada mereka. Cinta mereka bisa dibilang sangat singkat, tapi cinta sejati itu tidak mengenal waktu. Percayalah. /probably OOC-not in the purpose of bashing, but Hinata lovers better watch out? :)


Bertemu, saling mengenal, menjadi dekat, kemudian saling jatuh cinta. Itulah yang terjadi pada mereka. Cinta mereka bisa dibilang sangat singkat, tapi cinta sejati itu tidak mengenal waktu.

Percayalah.

.

.

**Endless Bond**

**Desclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSaku, SasuIno**

**Genre : Friendship, ****R****omance, Family**

**AU, sedikit ****OOC**** or banyak? I don't know**

**Rated : T**

.

.

Suara gemuruh percakapan dari orang yang berlalu lalang di sebuah bandara terdengar sangat ramai. Di antara kerumunan orang itu terdapat dua pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang kedatangan dari luar negeri.

Sesekali pemuda berambut _raven_ melihat ke arah jam tangannya, sedangkan pemuda berambut pirang yang cerah itu melihat sekelilingnya—seolah sedang mencari sosok yang mereka tunggu. Terdengar suara decakan dari pemuda berambut _raven_ yang kini memakai kacamata hitam yang tadi dia cantolkan di sakunya.

"_Teme_, kau yakin kedatangannya hari ini? Kita sudah menunggu lebih dari satu jam loh," ujar pemuda berambut pirang dengan tatapan yang masih mencari sosok yang mereka tunggu.

"Kau meragukanku?" tanya pemuda yang dipanggil '_Teme__'_ itu.

"_Ck_, bisa saja, 'kan, kau salah informasi," gumam pemuda pirang itu.

Suasana kembali hening di antara mereka, hanya suara kerumunan orang-orang yang mereka dengar. Naruto—nama pemuda pirang itu—sesekali melihat ke arah sahabatnya, sahabat yang memintanya menemani menjemput adik tirinya yang akan datang dari Itali.

Sebenarnya dia merasa heran, kenapa Sasuke, si pemuda berambut _raven _yang disebut _Teme_ itu tidak menjemputnya sendiri saja? Karena meminta Naruto menemaninya adalah hal yang sangat jarang terjadi. Ditambah lagi… Naruto sangat penasaran; seperti apa, sih, adik tiri Sasuke ini?

"Oh iya, _Tem__e,_ adik tirimu itu… kenapa dia pindah ke sini? Apa dia datang bersama ibunya?"

"Tidak, dia hanya sendiri."

"Oh, lalu kenapa dia mau pindah ke sini? Bukankah di Itali lebih enak, yah, daripada di jepang?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Aaahh, kau ini bagaimana sih, memangnya kau tidak menanyakan hal itu padanya?"

"Kautanyakan saja sendiri nanti."

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan padaku, kenapa kalian bisa berpisah? Aku tidak tahu cerita itu. Yang aku tahu, dulu ayahmu berpisah dengan ibumu lalu menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita yang sudah mempunyai anak, lalu ayahmu dan wanita itu bercerai lagi, kemudian ayahmu kembali lagi pada ibumu, lantas kenapa—"

"Bisakah kau diam, _Dobe_?!"

Bentakan dari Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak, dan kini pemuda yang terkenal dengan lincah dan bawelnya itu memilih untuk diam daripada nanti Sasuke membuangnya ke landasan pesawat. Saat Sasuke kembali melihat ke arah jam tangannya, wajahnya terlihat gelisah kenapa sampai saat ini adiknya belum juga muncul. Sebelum Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan bandara…

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

… suara wanita yang entah dari mana memanggil namanya, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh mencari ke semua sudut yang ada. Sekali lagi Sasuke dan Naruto memperjelas pendengaran mereka sambil saling tatap.

"Sasuke-_kuuunnn_!"

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu kedatangan yang lain, dan di situ muncullah gadis berambut panjang berwarna _pink_ sedang membawa koper dan barang-barangnya yang lain—bisa dibilang barang yang lumayan banyak dan terlihat dia membawanya dengan susah payah.

"Sakura, kenapa baru datang?" tanya Sasuke sambil berlari menghampiri gadis itu dan membantu membawakan barang-barangnya, tentu saja diikuti oleh Naruto.

"Aku dari tadi sudah datang, aku menunggumu di sana sejam lebih," utar Sakura sambil menunjuk pintu kedatangan luar negeri yang lain.

Sasuke hanya terdiam sedangkan Naruto seolah meniru mimik Sasuke saat Sasuke mengatakan '_kau meragukanku_' tadi.

"Diam kau, _Dobe_!"

"Hei, aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa!" protes Naruto.

"Ayah dan ibu sudah menunggu, sini barang-barangmu." Sasuke mengangkat beberapa barang-barang Sakura kemudian menoleh pada Naruto. "Kau angkat sisanya."

Dan sisanya adalah barang-barang besar yang berat, Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Tidak apa, aku bisa sendiri kok mengangkatnya," ujar Sakura tiba-tiba membuyarkan tatapan Naruto pada Sasuke yang sudah berjalan duluan itu.

"Ah, jangan. Sudah sewajarnya seorang laki-laki membantu wanita. Hehehe," jawab Naruto.

"Aku Sakura Haruno, salam kenal, yah?"

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki, sahabat sekaligus rival abadi si _Teme_," jawab Naruto dengan nada riang.

"Rival? _Teme_?"

"Ya, dia rival sejatiku. Aku dan dia selalu bersaing sejak masuk SMP yang sama, saat itu kami selalu bertengkar, adu mulut, sampai-sampai kita mempunyai nama sebutan masing-masing, aku memanggilnya '_T__eme__'_ dan dia memanggilku '_Dobe__'_. Dulu kami sering bertengkar tapi sekarang sejak masuk SMA, hubungan kami jadi lebih seperti sahabat yang heboh, hahahaha."

Mendengar Naruto bercerita dengan wajah yang ceria membuat Sakura secara otomatis pun menjadi tersenyum ceria. "Wah, hubungan kalian sangat dekat, yah?"

"Hehehe, begitulah. Hubungan kami makin seru saat Sasuke pacaran dengan primadona sekolah kami, Ino Yamanaka. Aku yakin Sasuke akan mengenalkannya padamu," ujar Naruto sambil jalan pelan-pelan menuju tempat parkir.

"Ah iya, Sasuke-_kun_ cerita padaku. Katanya Yamanaka mengajaknya pacaran saat kelulusan SMP, dan Sasuke menerimanya karena di antara semua cewek di sekolah, dia yang paling normal," kata Sakura sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"Hahaha, kau benar. Karena cewek-cewek yang lain itu selalu menjerit dan mengerumuni Sasuke, kecuali si Yamanaka ini. Dia memiliki gengsi yang besar untuk melakukan hal itu."

"Hihihi, aku dengar dari Sasuke-_kun_… dia itu galak?"

"Ya! Sangat galak, kalau marah seperti monster!"

"Siapa yang kau maksud itu, _Dobe_?"

Langkah mereka terhenti ketika Sasuke sudah berada di hadapan mereka lagi dengan kedua tangan dilipat. "Sejak kapan kalian jadi dekat begini? Sakura kau masuk duluan dan duduk di depan, _Dobe_ cepat jalan!"

"_Okay_," jawab Sakura riang.

"_Teme_! Setidaknya bantu aku sedikit! Barang-barang ini beraaat~!" Dan rintihan Naruto pun tidak di dengar oleh sahabatnya itu.

.

.

"Waaah, rumahmu besar sekaliiii," ujar Sakura ketika mereka sampai pada kediaman Uchiha. Wajar Sakura terpana begitu melihat rumah yang mewah itu, karena ayah Sasuke yang juga ayah tiri Sakura itu adalah salah satu pemegang perusahaan minyak terbesar di Jepang.

"Ayah dan ibu sudah menunggumu di dalam," kata Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Sakura, "biar barang-barangmu nanti diangkat oleh pelayan."

Sakura berjalan mengikuti langkah Sasuke dan diikuti oleh Naruto dari belakang. Melihat beberapa lukisan yang terlihat mewah, pajangan-pajangan unik dan vas, serta guci yang besar membuat Sakura tidak fokus pada sosok Sasuke yang sudah berhenti di hadapannya.

_Bruuk_.

"Ah, ma-maaf—"

"Sakura, selamat datang," ujar sosok pria dewasa yang didampingi wanita cantik di sampingnya, juga laki-laki lain yang cenderung lebih mirip ayahnya dibanding wanita yang Sakura perkirakan adalah ibu kandung Sasuke.

"Ayah," gumam Sakura pelan dan sedikit ragu. Apakah masih pantas dirinya memanggil orang itu ayah?

"Kemarilah, Nak, kami sudah mendengar berita itu, kami turut berduka cita," ujar sang wanita yang datang menghampiri Sakura.

Mendengar sang ibu mengucapkan bela sungkawa, wajah Sasuke dan Naruto sedikit bingung. Kenapa Sasuke tidak tahu akan hal itu? Memangnya siapa yang meninggal? Dan juga kenapa Sakura tidak cerita apa-apa padanya?

"Tunggu dulu, berduka cita? Siapa yang meninggal?" tanya Sasuke pada sang ayah.

"Kamu tidak tahu? Sakura tidak cerita alasan kenapa dia pindah ke Jepang?" tanya balik sang ayah.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Naruto memandangi wajah Sakura yang kini tersenyum, seperti tidak ada kejadian yang menimpa dirinya, atau memang dia sudah lelah berwajah sedih dan menangis?

"Maaf Sasuke-_kun_, aku tidak memberi tahumu terlebih dahulu, aku hanya tidak ingin kamu cemas," ucap Sakura.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus menyembunyikannya dariku, sementara kau memberitahukannya pada orang tuaku," protes Sasuke.

"Bukan Sakura yang memberi tahu, tapi pihak sana yang menelepon kami," sambung Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke yang berdiri di samping ayahnya.

Sasuke diam dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman, menghindari debat lebih panjang lagi dengan keluarganya. Dia tahu seprotes apa pun dia saat ini, egonya hanya akan mempermalukan dirinya di hadapan yang lain. Beruntung kekasihnya tidak ada di sini, karena kalau Ino ada, bisa-bisa Sasuke diceramahi karena sifatnya yang kekanak-kanakan ini.

"Jangan khawatir. _Teme_ begitu karena dia cemas padamu, Sakura-_chan_," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menepuk pundak gadis itu.

"Tapi… sepertinya dia marah padaku," gumam Sakura.

"Tidak, bukan marah. Mungkin lebih tepatnya dia sedih karena kau tidak menceritakan padanya?"

"_Ng_, Naruto kau sangat tahu Sasuke-_kun_ ya?"

"Hehehe, jelas saja tahu. Aku selalu satu kelas dengannya, sampai-sampai aku ingin muntah melihat tampangnya yang selalu diteriaki cewek-cewek di sekolahan."

"Hihihi, memangnya tidak ada yang berteriak untukmu?" tanya Sakura sambil terkekeh.

"Mana ada, aku ini pembuat onar di sekolah," jawab Naruto.

"Pembuat onar, kok, bangga," sambung Itachi, "sejak aku lulus dari Konoha _High School_, perbuatan konyol apa lagi yang kauperbuat?"

"Loh? Kak Itachi dulu juga sekolah di sana?" tanya Sakura.

"Lebih dari itu, Itachi ini ketua osis yang paling bisa diandalkan!" jawab Naruto riang. "Apalagi saat festival olahraga dulu, keren! Aku suka sekali!"

"Kau hanya bagus di bidang olahraga, makanya kau suka," ujar Itachi.

"_Ehem_, maaf mengganggu percakapan remaja kalian. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau kamar Sakura berada di atas. Aku harus pergi rapat sekarang, kita bertemu lagi nanti malam," ujar kepala rumah tangga Uchiha itu.

"Paman Fugaku, bolehkan aku makan malam di sini? Aku suka sekali masakan bibi Mikoto," pinta Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kami tidak mengizinkanmu?" jawab Fugaku sambil mengacak-acak rambut si pirang itu.

"_Ehm_, ayah…" panggil Sakura gugup. "Terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku… kembali."

Fugaku tersenyum lembut dan menepuk kepala Sakura. "Kau anak yang baik. Sayang saja ibumu seperti itu. Walaupun begitu… dulu aku sempat jatuh cinta pada ibumu," bisik Fugaku dan bisikan itu membuat Sakura tersenyum sendu.

"Nah, Sakura kamu mau istirahat dulu atau bagaimana? Ibu akan memasak untuk makan malam," tanya Mikoto.

Ucapan Mikoto sempat membuat Sakura terdiam saat dia mengatakan kata 'ibu'. Bolehkan Skaura menganggapnya sebagai ibu? Sakura tersenyum lembut dan menjawab, "Aku ingin membantu ibu."

"Ah, jangan. Kamu kan baru sampai, nikmati saja waktu di sini, _okay_?"

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Mikoto yang sudah pergi ke dapur, saat Sakura memutar tubuhnya tiba-tiba wajah Naruto sudah ada tepat di depan wajahnya. "_Kyaa_!"

"Nah, sekarang waktunya kita berbincang-bincang," ajak Naruto yang menarik tangan Sakura menuju taman tempat Sasuke berada.

Merasakan Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya begitu erat, hati Sakura merasa hangat. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak merasakan genggaman seseorang sejak kejadian yang menimpanya itu. Saat Sakura mencoba akan menggenggam balik, ternyata mereka sudah sampai di tujuan dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah mereka sehingga Sakura dengan refleks melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Ayolah, _T__eme_… mau sampai kapan kau ngambek?" ledek Naruto.

Di taman itu, hanya ada satu meja dan empat kursi yang melingkari meja itu. Ditambah ada beberapa tanaman dan bunga-bunga yang dirawat oleh Mikoto sebagai penghias taman tersebut. Sakura menduduki salah satu kursi kosong tepat di samping Sasuke. Keadaan hening seketika, hanya angin yang terdengar di telinga mereka. Naruto sedikit risih melihatnya, karena Naruto tipe orang yang tidak suka melihat kecanggungan. Saat Naruto akan membuka suara, Sakura mendului niatnya.

"Ibuku meninggal sebulan yang lalu, tadinya aku dirawat oleh kerabat ibuku. Suami ibu meninggalkan ibu, dan lama-lama kerabat ibuku tidak mau menerimaku lagi karena mungkin aku ini menyusahkan mereka. Jadi mereka menelepon ayah Fugaku untuk membawaku kembali ke sini," ujar Sakura dengan tatapan sendu. "Awalnya aku menolak, karena aku tidak enak pada kalian, maksudku… aku ini hanya anak tiri bagi ayah Fugaku, apalagi aku hanya ingat pernah tinggal bersama kalian saat berumur 7 tahun. Itu pun hanya dua tahun dan kemudian ibu bercerai lagi."

Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam menyimak cerita dari gadis yang kini menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi sambil memainkan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna _pink_ itu.

"Ibumu… ada apa dengannya?" tanya Naruto.

Ada keheningan sejenak sebelum Sakura menjawabnya sambil tersenyum palsu, "Bunuh diri, karena tidak tahan dengan kejamnya dunia." Ya, siapa pun tahu kalau senyuman itu palsu. Karena senyuman yang Sakura tunjukan saat ini adalah cengiran lebar. Dan Sasuke tahu betul kalau Sakura sudah tersenyum seperti itu, itu artinya dia menutupi suatu kebohongan. Namun, Sasuke tidak mau mengungkit hal itu. Dia berpikir, mungkin Sakura menyembunyikan sesuatu dan ia benar-benar tidak ingin ada seorang pun yang tahu.

.

.

Hari pertama masuk sekolah baru adalah hal yang paling menegangkan untuk semua anak baru. Inilah yang dirasakan oleh Sakura. Dari tadi dia menggenggam kedua tangannya sendiri di dalam perjalanan menuju sekolahnya. Melihat Sakura yang sangat gugup, Sasuke menyentil keningnya dengan keras.

"_Aw_!"

"Jangan melamun."

"A-aku… gugup," jawab Sakura.

"Tenang saja, kau akan sekelas denganku dan _Dobe_. Tidak ada yang perlu kaukhawatirkan," ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh pada siapa pun, hanya melihat keluar jendela sambil menopang dagunya.

Saat mereka sampai di depan gerbang, Sasuke turun dan memaksa Sakura keluar karena gadis itu masih takut-takut untuk bertemu suasana baru.

"_Temee_! Sakura-_chaaaan_!"

Tanpa menoleh, Sasuke sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara yang berisik itu.

"Naruto, a-aku gugup sekali," ujar Sakura.

"Tenang saja, kamu akan diterima hangat oleh kelas kami," kata Naruto sambil menepuk kepala Sakura. Naruto menyadari hal ini… kalau Sakura sangat suka ditepuk kepalanya.

"Sasuke," panggil suara wanita dengan lembut.

Sakura melihat siapa yang memanggil dan menemukan sosok gadis cantik berambut pirang yang dikuncir kuda datang menghampiri Sasuke. Begitu sudah dekat, mata Sakura terbelalak hebat dan menutup mulutnya karena terkejut melihat tindakan Sasuke yang langsung mencium gadis itu di depan umum.

"S-S-Sasuke-_kun_… ternyata begini gaya pacarannya?" gumam Sakura pelan sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Hahahaha, begitulah. Sasuke ingin menunjukkan pada semuanya kalau Ino itu miliknya. Padahal dulu Ino yang mengejar Sasuke. Sejak si _T__eme_ itu sadar betapa populer pacarnya itu, dia langsung terlihat overprotektif," jelas Naruto.

"_Oohh_, ternyata Sasuke-_kun_ punya sisi romantis juga, yah?" gumam Sakura.

"Nah, daripada kita di sini melihat mereka bermesraan, lebih baik aku ajak kaukeliling sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, bagaimana?" tawar Naruto.

"_Okaay_!" jawab Sakura riang, dengan diikuti langkah mereka meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bermesraan dengan Ino.

Naruto mengajak Sakura berkeliling sekolah, dia memperlihatkan pada Sakura beberapa tempat favoritnya dan Sasuke kalau sedang bolos pelajaran. Dari atap sekolah, kantin, gedung olah raga, dan ruangan beberapa klub di situ. Saat Naruto sedang menjelaskan satu per satu ruangan yang mereka kunjungi, Sakura melihat ada sekumpulan anak cewek yang sedang menatap sinis dirinya, dan salah satunya cewek cantik berambut panjang berwarna ungu pekat. Pandangannya benar-benar menunjukkan kalau dia tidak menyukai Sakura.

"Nah, biasanya kalau pelajaran renang—"

"Naruto," potong Sakura, "mereka siapa?" Sakura berbisik sambil sedikit memberikan kode mata ke arah kerumunan para cewek sinis itu.

"Ah, mereka itu—"

Sebelum Naruto menjelaskan sesuatu, suara bel sekolah berbunyi yang artinya mereka harus kembali ke kelas. Naruto menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Sepertinya kita harus cepat-cepat masuk kelas."

"Ng." Sakura mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Naruto.

Sakura tidak memasuki kelas lebih dulu, dia menemui wali kelas di ruang guru. Saat wali kelasnya yang selalu memakai masker itu menuntun Sakura menuju kelas, Sakura mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan diembuskannya perlahan.

'_S__emua akan baik-baik saja, tenaaang, tenaaang, dan tenaang."_

"Selamat pagi semuanya."

"Selamat pagi Kakashi-_sensei_!"

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, silakan masuk."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat gugup, begitu dia menganalisis seluruh kelas, dia melihat Sasuke tersenyum padanya, Naruto yang menyengir padanya, juga kekasih Sasuke yang tadi dia temui di depan gerbang. Gadis bernama Ino itu memberi senyuman ramah pada Sakura dan dibalas senyum olehnya.

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu," ucap Kakashi.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku pindahan dari Itali dan kebetulan aku dan Sasuke adalah saudara… jauh. Jadi saat ini aku tinggal di rumahnya."

"Wooohh! Saudaranya Uchiha!"

"Sudah punya pacar beluum?"

"Kenapa pindah ke Jepang?"

"Di Itali enak atau tidak?"

Pertanyaan datang bertubi-tubi sehingga Sakura bingung harus menjawab yang mana dulu. Sebelum Sakura akan menjawab salah satu pertanyaan yang terlontar tadi, Kakashi memotongnya, "Kalian tanyakan saja nanti di jam kosong, Haruno kautempati tempat duduk yang kosong di samping Yamanaka."

Ino melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum, begitu Sakura menempati tempat duduk itu. "Salam kenal Sakura. Aku Yamanaka Ino, panggil saja Ino."

"_Ng_, salam kenal, Ino."

Dan waktu pun berlalu, beberapa jam pelajaran sudah terlewati. Dan Sakura berhasil melewati masa-masa anak barunya yang dikerumuni oleh teman sekelasnya. Beruntung Naruto membawanya kabur makan siang bersama Sasuke dan Ino tadi. Saat ini mereka pulang berempat, kegiatan rutin yang selalu dilakukan adalah Ino dan Naruto yang selalu mampir ke rumah Sasuke.

"Aku dengar klub basket akan mengadakan _summer camp_?" tanya Ino pada Sasuke.

"_Hn_, akan diadakan tiga hari, dan kau harus ikut," jawab Sasuke.

"Eh? Kenapa? Aku kan _cheerleaders_. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan basketmu," ucap Ino.

"Karena aku bilang kau harus ikut," jawab Sasuke.

"Hihihi, kalian pasti akan senang-senang di sana," ucap Sakura sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Bicara apa kamu Sakura-_chan_, kau juga harus ikut," ujar Naruto.

"Eh? Aku kan anak baru, lagi pula aku memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti kegiatan klub," ucap Sakura.

"Siapa bilang? Aku sudah memasukan namamu menjadi manajer basket, dan kau harus terima," kata Naruto sambil menyengir.

Melihat Naruto yang menunjukkan formulir klub, Sakura hanya menghela napasnya dan menyetujui rencana Naruto. Tidak ada salahnya untuk melakukan kegiatan bersama mereka, Sakura berpikir mungkin dia bisa menemani Ino di sana nanti.

.

.

Malam harinya, Sakura sedang membuka laptopnya sambil mendengarkan musik. Saat Sakura akan mengambil sesuatu dari laci mejanya, HP-nya bergetar kencang. Sakura langsung mengambil HP dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya malam-malam begini. Ternyata tidak ada nama yang terpampang di layar.

"Halo?" sapa Sakura.

"_Sakura-_chaaaan_, belum tidur?"_

"Naruto? Dapat nomorku dari mana? Baru saja hari ini aku dibelikan oleh ayah," ujar Sakura smabil menutup laptopnya dan beranjak menaiki kasurnya.

"_Begitu tahu kau dibelikan hp, aku langsung tanya nomormu__ pada _Teme._B__oleh__,__'__kan?"_

"Hihihi, Tentu saja boleh, ada apa telepon?"

"_Tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya bosaaaaan~__…__"_

"Suaramu selalu ceria yah, seakan tidak pernah ada masalah."

"_Masa? Sakura-_chan_ juga.__.__. wajahmu selalu tersenyum, seakan tidak ada masalah apa-apa."_

"…" Sakura terdiam mendengar penilaian Naruto.

"_Walaupun sebenarnya kau menyimpan banyak beban, tapi kau selalu bisa tersenyum untuk tidak merepotkan orang-orang sekitarmu,"_ lanjut Naruto, _"__j__angan tanya dari mana aku bisa tahu, aku ini peramal loh."_

"Ahahahahaha, benarkah? Baiklah aku ingin bertanya padamu,"ucap Sakura sambil memeluk bantalnya.

"_Tanya apa saja, Tuan Naruto pasti bisa menjawabnya!"_

"…" Sakura masih tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya. "Sampai kapankah… aku bisa bertahan hidup? Atau… apakah aku bisa merasakan jatuh cinta? Karena aku belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, dan… apakah akan banyak orang yang menyayangiku?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura yang sangat blak-blakan itu.

"Lupakan!" ucap Sakura tiba-tiba. "Aku hanya mencontek ucapan itu dari komik _shoujo_, hahahahaa."

"_Sakura-_chaan_! Kau membuatku kageet!"_

"Hahahaha, aku ingin bertanya padamu… apakah aku akan menguasai pelajaran nanti?" kata Sakura dengan nada yang riang.

"_Ah, menurut penglihatanku, kau akan menjadi murid yang cemerlang! Kalau ada PR aku lihat yah, hahahaha."_

Tanpa mereka sadari keduanya terus mengobrol sampai larut. Bahkan sampai mereka tertidur tidak ada yang menutup telepon masing-masing.

Hari pun berlalu dengan cepat, bahkan minggu berganti minggu. Sakura sudah mulai bisa berbaur dengan teman-teman sekelasnya dan dia juga sudah mulai akrab dengan Ino. Sesekali Sasuke mengajak Ino dan Sakura pergi dengan Naruto tentunya harus ikut. Kemudian dengan seringnya mereka jalan bersama, hubungan antara Naruto dan Sakura semakin dekat. Hal ini disadari oleh Ino.

"Pasti dia menyukai Sakura," gumam Ino sambil menatap wajah kekasihnya yang sedang bersender di kasurnya sambil membaca majalah basket.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Naruto! Masa Kiba!"

"Ah, si _Dobe_… biarkan saja, tidak masalah kalau dengan si _Dobe_," ujar Sasuke yang melanjutkan kembali kegiatan membacanya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus membantunya! Kita harus membuat mereka bersatu," ucap Ino antusias.

"Bisa tidak, sih, kau tidak mencampuri urusan orang lain," ujar Sasuke yang menutup majalahnya dan merebahkan dirinya.

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin mereka nanti—_kyaaa_!"

Sasuke menarik lengan Ino dan memposisikan Ino di atas tubuhnya. "Kalau memang si Bodoh itu benar-benar menyukai adikku, biarkan dia berjuang sendiri untuk mendapatkannya."

Ino hanya tersenyum kemudian kepalanya ditarik Sasuke sampai kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

.

.

Hari senin yang biasanya membuat para murid lesu kini sangat berbeda, karena sebelum _summer camp_ diadakan mereka diwajibkan untuk melakukan kegiatan kerja bakti membersihkan kelas masing-masing. Ino tersenyum sendiri ketika melihat Naruto yang makin dekat dengan Sakura. Sedangkan ada seseorang yang sinis memandang Naruto yang kini menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa memilikinya, maka tidak boleh ada yang memilikinya."

"Sakura-_chan_, pulang nanti bisa temani aku?" tanya Naruto sambil bersender di gagang sapu.

"Ke mana?"

"Beli sepatu baru, di pertandingan nanti aku ingin memakai sepatu yang kaupilih untukku," jawab Naruto sambil menyengir.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau sekalian beli jimat keberuntungan?"

"Ide bagus!"

"Sebentar yah, aku ingin mengambil lap di gudang," pamit Sakura.

Saat Sakura berbalik badan, dia tidak melihat ada seorang siswa yang sedang membawa vas bunga sehingga tertubruklah siswa itu.

_Praaang!_

"Ah! Ma-maaf maafkan aku," ucap Sakura yang langsung memunguti pecahan vas di lantai.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, Haruno."

"_Akh_!" Sakura melepaskan salah satu pecahan vas yang menggores jarinya—goresan yang lumayan dalam sehingga darahnya juga keluar deras.

"Haruno, kau tidak apa-apa?" saat siswa tersebut akan menyentuh tangan Sakura….

"JANGAN SENTUH!" jerit Sakura sambil mendorong tubuhnya sendiri kebelakang.

"Sakura-_chan_? Ada apa?" Naruto datang dan beberapa orang mengerumuni termasuk Sasuke dan Ino…

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura gugup dan langusng membersihkan darahnya sendiri memakai roknya.

"Sakura! Bersihkan memakai kain pel! Bukan seragammu" tegur Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke-_kun_, biar kubersihkan sendiri," jawab Sakura dengan wajah panik dan sedikit memucat.

Naruto yang melihat Sakura sedikit ketakutan segera mendekati dan menghentikan kegiatannya. "Hentikan, ini bisa dibersihkan nanti, kita obati lukamu sekarang."

"Tapi—"

"SEKARANG!" Baru kali ini Sakura melihat Naruto marah dengan wajah serius. Sakura melirik ke lantai dan melihat sudah tidak ada darah yang tersisa di sana, hanya air yang berasal dari dalam vas yang pecah tadi. Saat Sakura dibawa oleh Naruto, wanita yang selalu menatap Sakura sinis itu memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura dengan curiga.

Setelah tragedi saat kelas mengadakan kerja bakti, sifat Sakura menjadi sedikit berubah. Walau kejadian itu sudah terlewati beberapa hari, namun Sakura tetap murung. Dan yang lebih heran lagi, luka di jarinya itu tidak kunjung sembuh, plester masih menutupi rapat lukanya itu.

"Luka itu tidak sembuh, Nak?" tanya Mikoto pada Sakura saat makan malam.

"_Ng_?" Sakura yang sedang mengunyah makanannya mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke arah jarinya, "Oh, ini… sebentar lagi juga sembuh."

"Ayah takut kau terinfeksi, sembuhnya tidak normal sewajarnya luka harus sembuh. Ini sudah lima hari Sakura," ujar Fugaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Pasti akan sembuh. Maaf, yah, membuat kalian cemas."

"Besok kalian berangkat, 'kan? Sasuke, jaga Sakura di sana," ucap Fugaku.

"Ya, jangan keasyikan pacaran dengan Ino, jadinya Sakura terlupakan," celetuk Itachi.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, lagi pula aku sudah kenal dengan seluruh tim basket kok," kata Sakura sambil meletakkan sumpitnya, "aku sudah selesai, terima kasih makanannya."

Sakura kembali ke kamar tidurnya. Dan rutinitasnya setiap malam adalah menelepon Naruto. Entah kenapa saat ini Sakura sedang tidak bergairah, tubuhnya juga merasa tidak enak dan sedikit mengigil. Sakura memegang keningnya sendiri, dan untuk memastikan lebih yakin, Sakura mengambil termometer yang selalu tersedia di tas kecilnya. Sakura memasukkan termometer itu ke dalam mulutnya dan menunggu sampai alat pengukur panas itu berhenti.

"37,8… pantas saja~…" gumam Sakura.

Dan Sakura pun membaringkan tubuhnya sampai tertidur lelap.

Keesokan harinya, Sakura bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, kepalanya terasa sedikit berat. Dia sudah biasa merasakan demam yang lama sembuhnya, tapi saat ini Sakura memohon pada Tuhan agar demamnya dipercepat proses penyembuhannya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Sakura mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk pergi ke _summer camp_. Sebelumnya, Sakura mencari-cari obat penurun panas di tas obat pribadinya, dan dia menemukannya. Sakura meminum satu butir obat tanpa air.

.

.

Kini semua murid sudah berkumpul di depan gerbang dan berbaris menaiki bus yang akan mereka gunakan untuk menuju vila _summer camp_.

"Sakura-_chan_ duduk di sebelahku ya?" pinta Naruto.

"_Okay_," jawab Sakura.

Demamnya sudah turun, keajaiban obat yang dia minum tadi pagi. Namun, Sakura tahu, obat itu tidak akan bereaksi lama. Demam Sakura akan timbul lagi beberapa jam ke depan, makanya dia membawa persediaan obat yang banyak. Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke, Sakura, Ino dan Naruto berkumpul jadi satu dan berbincang-bincang. Hubungan mereka membuat beberapa orang iri akan kedekatan juga keakraban yang terjalin. Karena perjalanan yang jauh, maka Sakura menyempatkan diri untuk tidur di bahu Naruto.

Naruto menatap wajah Sakura sambil tersenyum, perlahan dia senderkan pipinya pada kepala Sakura. Di samping mereka, wanita yang selalu menatap sinis Sakura kini menyeringai licik.

"Kau yakin mau melakukannya, Hinata?" tanya wanita di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa tidak? memangnya kau mau tertular, Tenten?"

"Tidak mau sih, tapi apa tidak sedikit keterlaluan menyebarkannya hanya karena kau cemburu?"

"Itu alasan pertama. Alasan kedua… aku tidak mau dia menyebarkan virusnya di sekolahku," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum licik, "untung aku bisa ikut _summer camp_ ini berkat ayahku."

Sesampainya di tempat _summer camp_.

"Kita akan berlatih keras di sini, ingat! Bukan untuk main-main!" ujar sang kapten.

Saat sang kapten menyebutkan peraturan-peraturan selama _summer camp_ dilaksanakan, dan membuat daftar siapa saja yang akan membantu menyiapkan makanan selama mereka di sini, Hinata mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku yang akan membantu menyediakan makanan, apa itu boleh?"

"Kami akan sangat tertolong, Hyuuga. Nah selanjutnya kalian istirahat dulu dan berkumpul di sini dua jam lagi."

Saat waktu istirahat, mereka tidak mempergunakan waktu itu untuk tidur, mereka malah memilih untuk berkumpul di ruang tengah bersama-sama untuk bercanda ria. Saat Hinata melihat Naruto yang selalu mengajak Sakura tertawa, Hinata beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_, bisa bicara sebentar?" sapa Hinata.

Terlihat ekspresi malas di wajah Naruto, "Ya, silakan."

"Berdua saja," ucap Hinata menekankan nadanya.

"_Woooohooooo_! _Cieeeee_, sepertinya akan ada yang kembali berpacaran nih!" teriak murid-murid yang lain.

"Aku sedang bicara dengan Sakura-_cha__n_, tidak bisakah kaulihat?" jawab Naruto.

"Jadi kau jatuh cinta padanya sekarang?" tembak langsung Hinata.

Mendengar ucapan Hinata yang sedikit akan memojokkan Sakura, kini Sasuke dan Ino melirik ke arah Hinata yang sedang membuka HP-nya.

"Seorang wanita yang bunuh diri di Itali karena _stress_ menghadapi penyakitnya yang tidak kunjung sembuh, dia ditinggal oleh suaminya karena sang suami tidak mau tertular oleh penyakit yang dimiliki oleh sang istri. Begitu sang istri meninggal, dia meninggalkan seorang anak perempuan yang juga ternyata sudah tertular penyakitnya, sehingga kerabat mereka di sana memulangkan anak perempuan itu pada keluarga jauhnya di Jepang," ucap Hinata panjang lebar.

Saat Hinata berucap, wajah Sakura terlihat pucat dan langsung saja Sakura merampas HP milik Hinata. Begitu dia lihat, hanya ada notes yang terpampang di layar HP itu.

"Anak buah ayahku yang mencari asal-usulnya, sebaiknya kaukatakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka… Naruto-_kun_ dan Uchiha khususnya," ujar Hinata yang merampas kembali HP-nya.

"Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" Kini Sasuke yang mulai turun tangan.

"_Ow_, Uchiha… apa kau tidak tahu kalau saudara jauhmu ini mengidap penyakit—"

"HENTIKAN! Aku mohon~," pinta Sakura yang tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hinata… bisa kau jangan menganggu Sakura-_chan_ lagi?" pinta Naruto sambil memeluk kepala Sakura ke dadanya.

"Kau yang membuatku begini," ucap Hinata menatap tajam Naruto, "lebih baik aku pulang, aku tidak mau kalau selesai _summer camp_ ini tiba-tiba aku terjangkit HIV. Benar, 'kan, Ha-ru-no?"

Sasuke menatap kaget pada Sakura, begitu pula Ino dan Naruto… serta seluruh murid yang berada di ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menunduk diam di dalam pelukan Naruto. Kini dirinya tidak sanggup menatap orang-orang. Hatinya terlalu sakit oleh ucapan Hinata, dan dirinya terlalu takut untuk menampakkan wajahnya. Kepala Sakura terasa panas, napasnya pun mulai tak beraturan, matanya berkunang-kunang dan tiba-tiba Sakura terjatuh di dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Sa-Sakura-_chaan_!"

.

.

Perlahan, kelopak mata yang menutupi _emerald_ kini terbuka. Pandangannya masih buram dan berusaha mempertegas penglihatannya pada tiga sosok yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Sakura-_chan_?" panggil lembut suara laki-laki yang sangat dia sukai, suara yang selalu menemaninya tidur saat malam.

"Sakura?" Kini suara wanita yang familiar di telinganya.

Sakura membuka matanya dan mendapatkan sosok Naruto, Sasuke, dan Ino. Tersirat rasa cemas di raut wajah mereka. Saat Sakura benar-benar membuka matanya dan mengedipkannya berkali-kali, hembusan pelan napas lega keluar dari mereka bertiga.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau sedang sakit?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tidak menjawab, pikirannya kembali pada kejadian sebelum Hinata menyebarkan tentang… penyakitnya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan bergumam.

"Maafkan aku…."

Tidak ada yang membalas permintaan maaf dari Sakura, bukan karena mereka marah tapi karena mereka bingung harus bagaimana. Mereka sangat mengerti posisi Sakura yang berusaha menyembunyikan penyakitnya, tapi mereka juga sedikit kesal kenapa Sakura tidak jujur pada mereka?

"Apa… ayah dan ibu tahu tentang hal ini?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Itachi?" tanya Sasuke lagi kini dengan nada sedikit mengeras, dan Sakura kembali mengangguk.

"Jadi, di keluarga ini hanya aku yang tidak tahu persoalan ini?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Tapi kau sudah menyembunyikannya, Sakura," ucap Ino dengan nada lembut, "kau sudah menyembunyikannya dari kami."

"_Ehm_, Sasuke, Ino… bisa beri waktu aku dan Sakura-_chan_ sebentar?" pinta Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia hanya berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan mereka sesuai permintaan Naruto dan diikuti oleh Ino. Saat mereka tinggal berdua, Naruto duduk di samping tubuh Sakura yang masih berbaring dan memegang tangannya.

"Kau tahu, dia begitu karena menyayangimu," ucap Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk. Tidak ada kata yang terucap. Hanya diam dan gerakan tubuh yang Sakura tunjukkan.

"Bukan hanya si _Teme_… Ino juga menyayangimu," kata Naruto tersenyum dan mengangkat dagu Sakura. Wajah tangis yang Sakura berikan saat ini cukup membuat Naruto lega karena Sakura tidak harus menahan tangisnya lagi, seperti apa yang dia lakukan saat Sasuke dan Ino masih ada di ruangan ini tadi. Melihat Sakura menangis, Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Aku pun… menyayangimu."

Mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang tulus, Sakura menutup wajahnya, "Aku… aku tidak mau kalian tahu… karena… karena~…."

Naruto memeluk Sakura yang kini menangis, "_Ssshhh_, tidak apa, jangan kaukatakan sekarang. Jangan kaupaksakan."

Sakura tidak menjawab, hanya tangis hening yang terjadi di kamar. Sementara itu Sasuke dan Ino berdiri di luar pintu. Ino termenung sedih, selama ini dia pikir dialah yang paling dekat dengan Sakura, nyatanya masih ada yang belum dia ketahui tentang gadis itu. Saat Ino mengusap air mata yang jatuh, Sasuke merangkul kekasihnya dan mencium kening Ino.

"Aku pikir… kita bersahabat~…" ucap ino pelan di pelukan Sasuke.

"_Hn_, kupikir juga begitu," jawab Sasuke pelan.

HIV AIDS? Itu bukan penyakit main-main, dan pasti penyebabnya pun masalah serius. Apakah Sakura berhubungan _sex_ dengan sembarang laki-laki? Tapi sepertinya Sakura bukan tipe wanita seperti itu. Atau ini ada hubungannya tentang kematian ibunya dan juga kepindahannya di Jepang?

Entahlah, Sasuke hanya bisa bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri saat ini.

Selang beberapa jam setelah kericuhan yang dibuat oleh Hinata, akhirnya Sakura dan Naruto keluar dari kamar. Sasuke dan Ino menunggu mereka di ruang kumpul bersama, dan mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang makan. Saat seluruh teman sekelas melihat sosok Sakura, yang tadinya ada beberapa anak yang sedang tertawa-tawa kini terdiam dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan… kasihan.

"Ayo semua, kita makan malam," ajak sang guru untuk mencairkan suasana.

Saat Sakura mengambil piring….

"_Ehm_, sepertinya aku tidak makan malam hari ini," ujar salah satu siswa.

"Iya, aku juga… besok pagi aku membuat mie instan saja."

"Ah, aku juga ikut denganmu."

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita makan di luar saja?"

"Setuju, setuju."

Hal itu membuat Sakura tersinggung, penyakit HIV AIDS itu tidak akan menular hanya dengan bersentuhan kulit, bahkan satu gelas atau satu sendok pun penyakit itu tidak tertular. Hanya saja mereka terlalu takut untuk mengambil resiko. Sampai….

_PRAAANG!_

Sasuke terkejut atas tindakan Naruto yang di luar dugaan. Dia… laki-laki yang terkenal sering cengengesan itu kini mengamuk, membanting semua peralatan makan yang ada di atas meja.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mati saja sekalian?" ucap Naruto sinis. "Aku tidak bisa meneruskan ini! Sakura-_chan_ kita pulang sekarang." Naruto menarik lengan Sakura.

"Tunggu, aku sebagai guru tidak mengizinkan kalian pulang tanpa—"

"Dan kau sebagai guru tidak bisa mengambil tindakan terhadap murid-muridmu atas ucapan mereka yang menyinggung perasaan orang!" ujar Ino. "Sasuke, kita juga pulang!"

Guru itu hanya diam bersama murid-murid yang tadi sedikit mencemooh Sakura. Dan malam itu, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke dan Ino mneinggalkan _summer camp_ yang harusnya diadakan selama tiga hari. Perjalanan pulang masih panjang dan demam Sakura makin lama makin memburuk, panasnya tidak turun dan napasnya mulai berat.

"Sakura-_chan_, apa kau masih bisa bertahan?" tanya Naruto.

"_Ngh_~…."

"Hanya bus ini yang lewat, dan untuk sampai ke rumah membutuhkan waktu tiga jam lagi," ucap Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak bisa meminta Itachi-_nii_ menjemput kita?" tanya Ino.

Mendapat ide yang cemerlang dari sang kekasih, Sasuke langsung membuka ponselnya dan menekan nomor lalu mendekatkan ponsel di telinganya.

"Halo? Itachi! Aku butuh bantuanmu, sekarang!"

.

.

UGD.

Tempat di mana orang-orang yang sakit… bisa dibilang kritis. Di sinilah Sakura berada, dengan infus yang menempel di pergelangan tangannya, wajahnya yang pucat dan tubuhnya yang lemas. Tanpa dia sadari, Sakura kembali pingsan di bus dan selama perjalanan. Mungkin efek obat yang dia minum lagi sebelum mereka pergi. Dan kali ini, bukan hanya Naruto, Sasuke dan Ino yang berwajah cemas. Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi pun khawatir pada kondisi Sakura yang benar-benar tidak stabil.

"Sakura…" panggil Mikoto di tengah tangisnya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lemah pada orang tua tirinya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Fugaku.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, mencoba memberi tahu mereka kalau dirinya sedikit lebih baik. Tidak begitu sebenarnya, hanya saja Sakura tidak mau membuat mereka cemas lebih dari ini. Sakura menerawang di sekitarnya, mencari sosok yang dia ingin lihat saat ini.

"Ayah menyuruh mereka pulang. Besok pagi, mereka baru akan ke sini lagi. Nanti Ayah beri tahu mereka nomor kamarmu," ujar Fugaku.

"Malam ini biar aku yang menjagamu," ucap Itachi.

Malam itu, Ino dan Naruto tidak pulang ke rumah mereka. Sasuke mengajak mereka menginap untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Fugaku. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sakura?

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 2 pagi, Fugaku baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit bersama Mikoto. Begitu mereka memasuki ruang keluarga, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Ino langsung berdiri menghampiri mereka untuk mengetahui keadaan Sakura.

"Kenapa kalian menyembunyikannya dariku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kami tidak bermaksud, Nak. Tapi Sakura yang meminta kami agar tidak memberitahumu dulu. Dia ingin memberitahukannya padamu sendiri," jawab Fugaku.

"Lalu sekarang, bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Ino.

Fugaku dan Mikoto saling tatap.

"Bagaimana kondisi Sakura-_chan_?" Kini Naruto yang bertanya.

"Buruk. Ini sudah tahun ketiga sejak Sakura mengidap penyakitnya," jawab Fugaku.

Hanya diam yang terjadi di ruangan itu. Sampai Naruto memecahkan keheningan….

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Fugaku melangkah menuju sofa dan mendudukinya sementara Mikoto menyiapkan minuman hangat. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi mereka.

"Kalian mungkin tidak tahu alasanku kenapa bercerai lagi dengan ibu Sakura. Saat terjadi keributan antara aku dan Mikoto… ibu Sakura, Mebuki, dia datang mengisi kekosonganku saat itu," ucap Fugaku.

"_Ah_, saat itu Itachi tinggal bersamaku," sambung Mikoto sambil meletakkan cangkir yang berisi teh hangat.

"Karena aku dan Mikoto selalu bertengkar, akhirnya Mikoto meminta cerai dan aku menyanggupinya… saat itu, aku sudah menyayangi Mebuki. Setelah itu Mebuki tinggal bersama denganku dan Sasuke, dia membawa anak perempuannya, Sakura."

"Lalu Paman bercerai lagi dengan ibu Sakura lalu kembali pada bibi Mikoto? Wow," ucap Naruto.

"Tidak bukan begitu," potong Mikoto, "bukan bermaksud menjelek-jelekan ibu Sakura, hanya saja… Mebuki itu gampang terpengaruh oleh laki-laki hingga dia melakukan kesalahan fatal."

"Dia selingkuh dan aku memergokinya. Terus terang, sebenarnya aku belum menikahi Mebuki selama kami tinggal bersama. Mebuki menolak berhubungan resmi denganku. Sampai aku memergoki dia selingkuh, aku sangat kecewa dan depresi," lanjut Fugaku.

"Dan saat itu, Fugaku datang padaku, dia hanya butuh teman cerita… lalu kami bertemu kembali dan ternyata pada diriku pun masih tersimpan rasa sayang yang sangat besar pada Fugaku," sambung Mikoto.

"Sampai akhirnya, Mebuki ikut dengan pria itu ke Itali dan membawa Sakura. Saat itu, aku masih ingat bagaimana Sasuke dan Sakura menangis tidak ingin berpisah. Kalian benar-benar seperti saudara kandung," ujar Fugaku.

Keheningan tercipta lagi sebentar sebelum Fugaku menghela napas dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Pria itu… dialah yang menularkan penyakit itu pada Mebuki… dan Sakura," ucap Fugaku.

"Hah?! Sebentar!" potong Naruto. "Kalau ibunya Sakura yang ditularkan aku masih bisa membayangkan, tapi kalau Sakura-_chan_…?"

"Pria gila itu… mungkin karena sudah depresi, jadi dia menyuntikkan jarum yang dia pakai pada Sakura. Mebuki _stress_ menghadapi masalah ini, sampai akhirnya dia… mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri," jawab Fugaku.

"Dan kerabat dari laki-laki itu yang ada di Itali tidak mau mengurus Sakura, mereka takut tertular. Karena harus menyiapkan segala macam, Sakura harus bertahan beberapa tahun dulu di sana dengan perlakuan intimidasi yang sangat terang-terangan," ucap Mikoto.

"Dari pihak keluarga, bahkan dia sampai keluar dari sekolahnya. Mereka bilang, Sakura menyusahkan kalau sakit… sangat sulit untuk sembuh. Jadi, mereka menghubungi kami di sini dan menceritakan semuanya pada kami tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi," lanjut Fugaku.

"Mereka bahkan mengaku tidak mau merawat Sakura?" tanya Ino yang dari tadi sudah menangis.

Fugaku mengangguk.

Naruto menunduk sambil sedikit menjambak rambutnya, Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan menatap langit-langit, sedangangkan Ino masih menutup wajahnya… menangis dalam diam. Tidak ada lagi yang berucap sesuatu, hanya keheningan yang tercipta di ruangan tersebut sampai fajar telah tiba.

.

.

Dua hari telah terlewati sejak tragedi Sakura. Sampai saat ini, Sakura masih dirawat di rumah sakit. Naruto dan Sasuke sedang duduk di dalam gedung olah raga. Sambil pelan-pelan memantulkan bola ke lantai, tidak ada yang saling berbicara sampai Ino datang menghampiri mereka.

"Sudah selesai latihan?" tanya Ino.

"_Hn_, kegiatanmu?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Sudah. Jadi… mau mengunjungi Sakura sekarang?"

Naruto dan Sasuke tidak menjawab, bukannya mereka tidak mau mengunjungi Sakura, hanya saja mereka bingung, apa yang harus diucapkan begitu melihat Sakura nanti? Mereka tidak bisa bersikap seolah tidak mengetahui apa-apa setelah penjelasan panjang lebar yang diberikan oleh Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Aku tahu kalian bingung, kita sudah dua hari tidak menjenguknya, Sakura pasti bertanya-tanya," jelas Ino.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku menyusul," ucap Naruto yang beranjak dan mulai men-_dribble_ bola basketnya.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak bareng saja?" tanya Ino.

Naruto tidak menjawab, dia melakukan gerakan _lay up_ berkali-kali dan diakhiri dengan _slam dunk_ yang keras.

"Minggu depan pertandingan antar daerah," ujar Sasuke, "dan dia ingin Sakura menontonnya… tapi sepertinya itu hal yang mustahil."

"_Oohh_, Naruto… sejak kejadian Sakura… dia terlihat jauh lebih diam. Dia bahkan tidak berbuat onar lagi. Di kelas pun dia diam, entah diam karena memerhatikan guru atau diam melamun," ujar Ino.

"Kita duluan saja. Biarkan si _D__obe_ itu sendiri, dia mungkin sedang merencanakan sesuatu," kata Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Ino.

Setelah mereka berdua pergi, Naruto masih memandangi tempat di mana para penonton nanti akan hadir. Dia membayangkan sosok Sakura yang sedang meneriaki dirinya. Naruto menggertakkan giginya dan melempar bola basket ke sembarang arah.

_DUAGH!_

Rekan-rekan basketnya hanya bingung melihat aksi Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengamuk.

.

.

_Tok tok tok._

"Sa-ku-ra?" sapa Ino ceria saat memasuki kamar Sakura.

"Hai Ino, Sasuke-_kun_… kenapa baru datang?" sapa balik Sakura.

"Ya, ada ujian mendadak kemarin jadi baru bisa datang hari ini, maaf yah?" jawab Ino berbohong pada Sakura.

"Oh, begitu? Ujian apa? Berarti aku harus ikut ujian susulan, dong?"

"… _E__hm_, ya… ujian Bahasa Inggris," jawab Ino canggung.

"Loh? Mana Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang melihat ke belakang mereka dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa lagi.

"Dia masih latihan, minggu depan sekolah kita akan tanding antar daerah," jawab Ino yang meletakkan buah-buahan di atas meja.

"Dan sepertinya, Dobe ingin kau datang," ucap Sasuke sambil bersender di jendela.

Sakura terdiam dengan senyumnya, kemudian dia menjawab, "Kalau aku sembuh, aku pasti datang."

"Kau pasti sembuh, aku yakin," ucap Sasuke.

"Hihihi, terima kasih."

Saat hening kembali menyerang mereka, Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu mengharapkan sosok Naruto datang dengan cengirannya yang sangat dia sukai itu, "Dia tidak datang karena tahu keadaanku yang sebenarnya, 'kan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Naruto itu sedang—"

"Ino, jangan menyembunyikannya dariku. Kalian sudah tahu semuanya dari ayah Fugaku, 'kan?" ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum namun menatap pilu.

"Iya, tapi bukan berarti dia menjauhimu. Jangan berpikiran buruk, Sakura," pinta Ino.

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak di sini sekarang? Biasanya Naruto akan—"

"Maaf aku terlambaaaaat." Tiba-tiba sosok Naruto datang membuka pintu dengan napas _ngos-ngos_-an.

"Naruto?!"

"Maaf Sakura-_chan_, tadi aku mampir ke kuil dan membeli ini!" Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah kantung jimat berwarna _pink_ pada Sakura. "Semoga cepat sembuh, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura terdiam dan menggenggam jimat itu dengan erat.

"Minggu depan kau harus datang ke pertandingan kami, _okay_?" seru Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut. Sasuke dan Ino saling tatap dan tersenyum, memang hanya Naruto yang bisa mencairkan suasana hati Sakura.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Sasuke pergi dulu, Naruto kau jaga Sakura, yah?" pamit Ino.

"Eh? Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah pasti kencan! Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh, yah," pinta Sakura.

Ino menyengir dan mengancungkan jempol pada Sakura. Saat mereka sudah pergi….

"Kau terlihat sehat," ucap Sakura pada Naruto yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

Ingin sekali dia mengatakan hal yang sama pada Sakura, tapi pada kenyataannya Sakura sama sekali tidak terlihat sehat—badannya yang menjadi kurus, wajahnya yang pucat, dan bibirnya yang kering. Ingin sekali Naruto melihat Sakura yang semangat seperti dulu.

"Ya, aku terus olahraga demi kemenangan kita nanti, dan tadi aku lari dari kuil menuju rumah sakit, aahh~ hausnyaaa," ujar Naruto.

"Ah, kamu boleh, kok, meminum air putih punyaku," kata Sakura yang menunjuk gelasnya di atas meja.

Naruto yang melihat gelas berisi air setengah itu terdiam sebentar, sedikit ragu untuk mengambilnya. Sakura yang melihat Naruto yang ragu langsung memudarkan senyumannya yang tadi dia tunjukkan. "Kau takut?"

"Eh?"

"Kau takut tertular, ya?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"_Hah_? Tidak, Sakura-_chan_! Bukan! Ma-maksudku itu kan minumanmu, aku akan beli sendiri di bawah," jawab Naruto yang jadi kikuk.

Saat Naruto akan keluar, Sakura menghentikannya dengan menarik seragam Naruto. "Aku ingin kamu meminum satu gelas denganku, buktikan padaku kalau memang kamu tidak takut tertular."

Naruto terdiam dan menatap wajah Sakura yang kini terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi. Dengan berani, Naruto mengambil gelas itu dan ketika akan menempelkan gelas itu pada bibirnya.

_PRAANG!_

Sakura menepis tangan Naruto dengan tiba-tiba sehingga gelas itu pecah, tindakan Sakura membuat Naruto kaget. "Sakura-_chan_…?"

"Maaf… sebaiknya kaupulang," ucap Sakura pelan.

"Sakura-_chan_… kena—"

"Pulang! Kaupulang saja! Jangan datang lagi ke sini! Jangan jenguk aku lagi! Jangan—"

Ucapan Sakura terputus oleh ciuman Naruto yang lembut di bibirnya. "Jangan suruh aku begitu, sekalian saja kau menyuruhku mati," ucap Naruto lembut.

Perlahan Sakura menangis dalam pelukan Naruto. "Aku tahu kau takut, sedih, bingung… kita hadapi bersama. Ada aku, Sasuke, dan Ino yang selalu mendukungmu. Ingat, ada paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto, juga Itachi."

"Huuuhu~uhuuuu~huu~…."

Naruto terus memeluk Sakura sampai gadis itu tertidur.

Sampai hari-hari berikutnya, kegiatan Naruto adalah sekolah, latihan, dan berkunjung ke rumah sakit bersama Sasuke dan Ino. Begitu terus sampai pada akhirnya pertandingan antar daerah mulai. Tapi saat yang sama mereka mendengar kondisi Sakura memburuk.

"Sakura tidak bisa datang, kata Itachi kondisinya memburuk," ujar Sasuke pada Naruto dan Ino yang kini berada di pinggir lapangan.

"Memburuk? Bukankah kemarin dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino.

"Aku harus ke sana!" ucap Naruto.

"Tunggu! Naruto, kami membutuhkanmu di sini, tolong tahan sebentar," pinta teman-temannya.

"Tapi Sakura-_chan_ tidak bisa menunggu!"

"Memang apa bedanya kau datang atau tidak? Apa kedatanganmu itu membuat dia sembuh? Menangkan pertandingan ini dan bikin Sakura bangga padamu," ucap pelatih mereka.

"_Ukh_!" Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Pertandingan dimulai. Ino yang biasanya sangat bersemangat kini benar-benar tidak ada tenaga untuk meneriaki tim basket sekolahnya sendiri. Pikirannya masih terus khawatir pada Sakura. Permainan Naruto menjadi berantakan, sering melakukan pelanggaran dan tidak pernah memasuki bola ke dalam ring. Hal itu membuat tim menjadi lemah, akhirnya Sasuke meminta _time out_ pada pelatih.

Sasuke menarik belakang kepala Naruto dan dengan kencang membenturkan keningnya dengan kening Naruto. "Dengar! Fokuskan pikiranmu! Kau tidak mau mengecewakan Sakura, 'kan? Cobalah untuk fokus! Demi Sakura!"

Naruto yang sedang _ngos-ngos_-an mengangguk dan menuruti kata-kata sahabatnya itu. Dan pertandingan pun terus berlanjut. Berkat ucapan Sasuke, permainan Naruto sedikit membaik dan kembali seperti Naruto yang dulu.

Saat ini skor mereka sangat beda tipis, berkali-kali kedua tim berusaha memasukan bola ke dalam _ring_, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil. Semua saling mem-_block_ satu sama lain. Sampai pada menit terakhir, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Ino mendengar suara dari pintu masuk lapangan.

"NARUTO! SASUKE-_KUN_! KALIAN HARUS MENANG!"

Sakura datang… dengan wajahnya yang pucat, kain menutupi bahu kecilnya dan ia didampingi oleh Itachi. Melihat sosok Sakura yang datang tiba-tiba, membuat Naruto berubah. Sasuke men-_dribble_ ke arah bawah _ring_ lawan dan melempar bola basket ke papan agar memantul dan dilanjutkan oleh Naruto yang melompat untuk melakukan _dunk_.

_PRIIIIIITT!_

"Pertandingan selesai, selamat untuk Konoha!" ucap pembawa acara pertandingan.

Saat Naruto dan Sasuke sedang dikerumuni oleh teman-temannya, Sakura melihat Ino berlari dan memeluk Sasuke, dan Sasuke yang langsung mencium Ino di sana. Sakura tersenyum, pandangannya sedikit memburam ketika dia melihat Naruto yang tersenyum padanya, namun perlahan ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi panik saat….

_Bruuk._

Pandangan Sakura benar-benar gelap.

.

.

Masih menggunakan seragam basketnya, Naruto duduk di depan pintu kamar rumah sakit yang bertuliskan ICU, Sasuke bersender di tembok bersama Ino yang masih memakai seragam _cheerleader_-nya. Fugaku dan Mikoto hanya bisa saling berpegangan tangan dan berdoa. Dan Itachi datang menghampiri Naruto, memberikan sesuatu padanya.

"Selama ini aku berusaha mencegahnya datang ke kuil itu, tapi dia sangat keras kepala untuk mendapatkan jimat ini untukmu," ucap Itachi.

Saat Naruto melihat, itu adalah jimat keberuntungan. Wajah Naruto terlihat pilu dan hatinya terasa sakit. Dia menutup wajahnya dan menggenggam jimat itu dengan erat.

"Aku juga sudah mencegahnya datang ke pertandingan itu," lanjut Itachi, "tapi Sakura bilang…."

"_Aku mohon, Itachi-_nii_… ini permintaan egoisku yang terakhir, aku mohon."_

"Dia mengatakan itu dengan wajah yang serius."

Ino memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menahan air matanya agar tidak turun. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu langsung merangkul gadisnya erat. Dan saat itu Ino tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis. Dokter keluar dari ICU bersama sosok Sakura yang masih tertidur namun kali ini dengan peralatan medis yang cukup banyak yang tertempel di tubuhnya. Hal itu membuat Naruto miris melihatnya.

Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya saat perjalanan menuju kamarnya, mulutnya masih tertutup alat bantu oksigen. Sesampainya di kamar, Sakura menggerakkan jarinya pada dokter dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, yang lain ikut saya, harus ada yang saya katakan pada kalian. Dan… biarkan yang bernama Naruto tinggal di sini," ujar sang dokter.

Saat dokter keluar, Naruto memakai baju khusus pengunjung dan masker. Dia mendekati Sakura yang kini tersenyum lemah pada Naruto.

"Kau akan sembuh," ucap Naruto yakin.

Sakura tersenyum lagi dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, kau akan sembuh! Aku jamin itu! Aku yang menjamin Sakura-_chan_!" Suara Naruto mulai pecah ketegarannya.

Dia tahu, dia mengerti. Walaupun Naruto tidak mau mengakuinya, dia tahu kalau Sakura sudah pada batasnya.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura, kini laki-laki yang terkenal dengan periang itu menangis. Wajahnya kacau dan terus menunduk ke bawah.

"Wajah… seperti ini~… tidak cocok… untukmu~… Naruto…" ujar Sakura pelan.

"Sakura-_chan_… aku mohon… berjuanglah… bersamaku. Aku akan menemanimu, sembuhlah sebentar agar aku bisa menemanimu~…" pinta Naruto di tengah tangisnya.

Sementara itu di luar. Terlihat wajah pucat dari seluruh keluarga Uchiha dan Ino. Bahkan Mikoto sudah menangis di pelukan Fugaku.

"Imunnya sudah sangat lemah, pada dasarnya dia tidak bisa bernapas kalau tidak memakai alat bantu," jelas sang dokter.

Kembali pada Naruto yang kini memandangi wajah Sakura dan membelai pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu… kau tahu itu?" ungkap Naruto pelan.

Sakura mengangguk, ingin sekali rasanya membalas ungkapan Naruto. Namun, Sakura tidak lagi mempunyai tenaga untuk berbicara.

Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan tenaga yang sangat lemah. Perlahan menuntun wajah Naruto mendekat padanya. Air mata Naruto tidak kunjung berhenti menetes sehingga membasahi wajah Sakura. Sakura pun menangis dengan ekspresinya yang kini sudah… datar.

"Sakura-_chan_?"

Tangan Sakura melemah dan terjatuh ke tempat tidur, melepaskan sentuhannya pada wajah Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_… aku menang hari ini untukmu," ucap Naruto.

_Piiiiiiiiip!_

Segera dokter dan para suster datang untuk mengatasi tubuh Sakura yang sudah tidak merespons.

"Hey, Sakura-_chan_…" panggil Naruto lagi, namun Sakura tidak menyahut.

Keluarga Uchiha dan Ino memasuki kamar dan Sasuke menarik tubuh Naruto agar tidak menghalangi jalan para suster. Ino kini menangis kencang melihat Sakura yang perlahan ditutup oleh selimut putih sampai ujung kepalanya.

"Sakura-_chan_, ayolah… bangun dan singkirkan benda-benda itu dari tubuhmu." Lagi-lagi Naruto memanggilnya.

"Sakura-_chaaan_! Saku—"

"NARUTO!" Sasuke menggenggam wajah Naruto dan memaksanya untuk menatap kedua _onyx_-nya. "Jangan seperti ini."

Melihat ekspresi pilu Sasuke, akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan semua air matanya sambil dipeluk oleh sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Kini sosok Naruto yang sedang berlutut di depan makam Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Kubawakan ini untukmu," ucap Naruto meletakkan piala di depan batu nisan, "gelar MVP yang kudapat berkat dirimu, terima kasih… Sakura-_chan_."

"NARUTOOOOO!"

Naruto menoleh pada suara kecil yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Sakuraaa! Whoaaa kau sudah besaaar," sapa Naruto sambil mengangkat tubuh anak perempuan berumur tiga tahun berambut hitam pekat dan bermata _aquamarine_.

"Panggil aku paman lain kali, _okay_?"

"_Okay_! Paman Naruto!"

"Mana ayah dan ibumu?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu mereka!" Anak kecil yang bernama Sakura itu menunjuk ke arah dimana Ino dan Sasuke muncul.

"Orang-orang di TV heboh, kau tiba-tiba menghilang," ucap Ino sambil membawa rangkaian bunga.

"Tetap sama seperti kau yang dulu, sering berbuat onar," ketus Sasuke yang langsung berlutut dan menyentuh batu nisan.

"Hehehe, habis aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu kalian. Sudah setahun kita tidak bertemu," jawab Naruto.

"Itu kan karena kamu yang terus-terusan pergi ke luar untuk bertanding. Ngomong-ngomong, selamat yah, kau terpilih jadi MVP," ucap Ino.

"Ah, terima kasih. Kalau saja si _T__eme_ ini masih giat di basket, mungkin kita sama-sama mendapat gelar ini."

"Sayangnya Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menjadi dokter daripada pemain basket," ujar Ino.

"Hei, paman Naruto… kapan paman Naruto akan mempunyai pasangan seperti ayah dan ibu?" tanya Sakura dengan polosnya.

"_Hhhmm_, kapan yah? Bagaimana kalau kau sudah besar nanti, kau saja yang menjadi pasanganku?" goda Naruto.

"Iya, aku mau!"

"Jangan macam-macam kau, _D__obe_!" sewot Sasuke.

"Hahahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Paman belum menemukan gadis yang tepat saja," jawab Naruto sambil menepuk kepala Sakura.

"Semoga paman Naruto mendapatkan wanita yang sama seperti wanita ini yah," ucap Sakura sambil menatap foto _Sakura_ di batu nisan, "wanita ini cantik, sangat serasi dengan paman Naruto, namanya pun sama denganku."

"Hahaha, kau memang anak yang lucu," ujar Naruto.

"Ayah dan ibu mengundangmu makan malam, bisa datang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja bisa, aku kangen masakan bibi Mikoto. Lagi pula, ayah dan ibuku tidak keberatan aku menginap lagi di rumahmu," jawab Naruto.

"Dasar menyusahkan!"

"Ya, aku juga merindukanmu, _Teme_."

Sebelum mereka meninggalkan mkam Sakura. Naruto menoleh, seolah ada yang memanggilnya, kemudian sekilas Naruto seperti melihat Sakura yang tersenyum sambil memeluk piala MVP-nya di depan makam. Naruto tersenyum lembut kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya bersama Sasuke dan Ino.

* * *

**A/N : BIG THANKS FOR SUU! My lovely sweetie daughter yang udah beta-in fict ini... sumpah ampe gempor otak bikin fict ini XD**

**frst time long one shot NaruSaku**

**hope you'll like it guys :D**

**dedicated fict for : irke's friend yang terkena hiv dan sudah tenang di alam sana, juga my sister's friend chandra yang sedang terjangkit penyakit ini :D smeoga diberi ketabahan untuk dirinya :D**

**regards**

**V3Yagami**


End file.
